


flying on autopilot

by mandosslut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingerfucking, Grinding, Mandalorian, Mando watches you touch yourself, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, slight degradation, some praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandosslut/pseuds/mandosslut
Summary: Since Mando walked in on you getting yourself off in his shirt, you've had... an understanding. You look after the kid, get payed, and he fucks you. Hard.His hands slide down to your hips and firmly hold them in place. You whine as you try to wriggle, wanting the friction back. "So f- fucking desperate, aren't you?"Mando lets one of his hands glide across the outside of your thigh, crossing over at your knee, and slowly making its way back up your inner thigh."Thought you'd come over here and get me like this, huh?" He takes your hand in his and guides it behind you as you shuffle forwards a little, placing it over his clothed erection. "See what you do to me? You f- feel that?" He squeezes his hand over yours and you bite your lip and nod. "This is because of you, being a fucking tease. So needy, can't even wait 'til we land."
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 265





	flying on autopilot

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: tagged as light degradation as mando calls the reader a 'little slut' once, so if you're not okay with that, this may not be for you :)
> 
> otherwise, enjoy, horndogs ;)

You're laying on the cot - his cot - because it smells vaguely like him. Mando. He's out doing whatever it is he does - you don't pry into his work, you're just here to look after the kid. 

Legs spread, you run your hands over your body, lightly brushing over your hardened nipples through one of Mando's shirts that you'd put on. You tease yourself for a few minutes before finally burying two fingers deep in your cunt, back arching at the intrusion. 

The kid's asleep, you don't need to worry about being quiet. So you moan. Loud. You ignore the pulsing of your clit, you just know Mando would tease you like that. Make you wait until letting you feel so good, keep you on the edge.

You pump your fingers deep into you, hard and rough, just like he would. You know he wouldn't be gentle, he'd take you just as he wants until you're a moaning mess for him, just like you are now. You can tell that's how Mando would fuck. Hard. Rough.

The magma in your core rises up, bringing you on the edge of your climax. You can feel it coming, you're so fucking close; you practically shout his name and you're about to -

"What - the fuck - do you think you're doing?"

Your fingers freeze inside you, hanging on the edge of what you know was going to feel so fucking good. The modulated voice in the doorway stops you, eyes wide and lips parted. 

He's back early.

"I, uh -"

"Did I tell you to stop?" Mando takes a step closer, your face turning a deep shade of red. 

"Um, n- no?" It comes out as more of a question.

Now standing right in front of you, Mando's head tilts down as he looks at your fingers that are still in your pussy. "Don't. Fucking. Stop."

Maker, you'd do anything for him when he talks like that. His modulated voice sends shivers down your spine, the dominance in it burning in your lower stomach. You slowly pump your fingers into you, feeling shy. "Faster," he commands. 

You oblige, eyes anywhere but Mando. It's the first time anyone's ever watched you touch yourself before. You surprise yourself to find that you like it, the way he intently watches you. The vulgar sounds of you fingerfucking yourself fill the room, only making your cunt clench more.

"Eyes on me."

You lift your eyes to the visor on his helmet and you can see him palming himself at the sight of you touching yourself on his cot, in his fucking shirt. 

"Good girl." 

Fuck.

Those two words alone make my breath catch in my throat, send an intense rush of arousal through you. No one has called you that before and, stars, you already can't get enough. 

You whimper as you inch closer to your climax, fingers working hard and making tight circles at your pulsing clit. Maker, you're close. So close. You're about to -

"Stop."

Your hands slow, not quite leaving your pussy. "Wh- what?" Maybe you misheard. You hope you misheard.

You slowly retract your fingers out of your cunt, leaving it feeling empty and throbbing, clenching around nothing. 

Mando rests his forearms beside your thighs and climbs up you until his visor is level with your eyes. He lets a gloved finger trace along your jaw, tilting your head upwards slightly. "From now on, sweetheart, I'm the only one who makes you come. Understand?"

\---

Mando sits in the pilot's chair of the Razor Crest, gazing out into space as he flies the ship to some planet in the Outer Rim. You hadn't asked where you're going, it doesn't make any difference to you. His thighs are spread wide.

As he looks out at the stars, your eyes are fixed onto him while you stand in the doorway, eager to crawl between his legs and have his cock in your mouth. Heat blooms in your lower stomach at the mere thought. 

"Did you want something?" You don't know how he knows you're standing there, you feel like a deer caught in the headlights. He doesn't turn around, maintaining his focus on controlling the ship.

"N- no. Sorry, Mando." 

You take a step forward, then another, words trapped in your throat. Mando doesn't move, except for his his fingers tightening around the joysticks as he sees you in his peripheral vision. After a moment of hesitation, you turn and sit on his lap when he lifts an arm to let you in. His legs close, allowing yours to hook over them before spreading his legs apart, yours going with them, and creating an ache between your thighs. 

Mando's arm slides under your arm to reach the controls. Your hands rest on the beskar covering his arms, you keep your head to the side so he can still look out into space. 

"What do you want?" His voice sounds rugged, even though the modulator. You decide not to answer. You hope that means he'll be more rough with you if you don't reply. 

He presses a few buttons then retracts his hands. The Razor Crest is now on autopilot. You bite your lip, liking that you've gotten under his skin.

A large pair of hands find your waist and pull you further against him, back flush against the hard armour of his chest. "You haven't answered my question," Mando's voice growls in your ear. 

You decide not to answer him. Again. Instead, you roll your hips in circles against him, hands gripping his forearms for support. A hardness quickly grows beneath you, poking into your ass. You moan a little as you grind your hips on Mando's hardening length and your fingers tighten around the armour on his arms. 

"Oh, stars - Mando, I want you," you tell him breathlessly, head lolling back against his shoulder. 

His hands slide down to your hips and firmly hold them in place. You whine as you try to wriggle, wanting the friction back. "So f- fucking desperate, aren't you?"

Mando lets one of his hands glide across the outside of your thigh, crossing over at your knee, and slowly making its way back up your inner thigh. 

"Thought you'd come over here and get me like this, huh?" He takes your hand in his and guides it behind you as you shuffle forwards a little, placing it over his clothed erection. "See what you do to me? You f- feel that?" He squeezes his hand over yours and you bite your lip and nod. "This is because of you, being a fucking tease. So needy, can't even wait 'til we land."

He brings your hand back round to your front and releases it so he can use his to cup your sex. Mando presses down his middle finger, aligned between your folds, and moves up and down, teasing your pulsing clit in the most intoxicating way. 

"Stars, Mando," you hiss under your breath. You try to buck your hips into his hand but his other one is holding you firmly in place. "Feels s- so good, Mand- no!" you whine when he retracts his hand. 

Mando brings it up to your mouth, dipping the tip of his finger between your lips. "Bite." You obey, taking the leather between your teeth as he drags his hand out of the glove. You repeat with his other glove, exposing his fucking huge hands. He hooks his thumbs under the waistband of your trousers and underwear; you get the hint and lift up your hips so he can slide them off you in one swift movement and toss them onto the floor. 

You feel a light burn up your inner thighs as he spreads his legs wide, bringing yours with them as they hook over his fucking huge thighs. He keeps his left hand over your thigh as the other inches closer to your core; your hands stay on his forearms, back pressing against his chest. 

"Maker, you're so wet already." Mando's hand reaches your sex, a single large finger gliding over your entrance and gathering your slick. You shiver as it goes over your entrance.

He raises his hand and holds up his finger, turning it to see your arousal glistening on it in the dimly lit cockpit. "So fucking wet for me. So desperate for me."

"P- please," you whimper as your head falls back against his shoulder, the metal cool against your neck. 

Stars, he's right - you're so fucking desperate for him, writing on his lap, squirming with every touch. You melt like butter under his fingertips every fucking time and he knows it. 

"What do you want?" Mando lets go of your hip to trace his finger along your jaw, curling it under your chin as his thumb caresses your bottom lip. He lowers his right hand and he rests his forearm on your thigh. "Tell me what you want."

"Need you - fingers - inside m- me." You're so flustered that you can barely form a coherent sentence, your skin tingling along your jaw where he touched you. "Please. Stars, please, Ma - Mando." 

Left hand back on your hip, Mando's right hand comes to your cunt. His fingers lightly explore your folds, ignoring your cunt that clenched around nothing. He brings it to your entrance and presses gently, enough to make your walls pulsate but not enough to enter you. "This what you want?"

You nod, skin hot and flustered. "Y- yes. Please. I'll be good, Ma- Mando, I swear."

Seemingly satisfied with your answer, he pushes a finger into you, your eyes fluttering shut and lips parting. He doesn't waste time, quickly pumping into you. "Maker, you're tight. So fucking tight."

Mando adds a second finger, your walls clenching around him. He's fucking relentless as he pumps his fingers into you, hard and fast, leaving you a squirming, moaning mess on his lap and the cockpit is filled with vulgar sounds of him fingerfucking you and your moans.

"Look at you - you act so tough, coming in here and getting me fucking hard." Your toes curl and your abdomen tightens, "But look, now. Just a fucking mess on my fingers. Just a needy little slut, aren't you?"

His left hand glides up your waist and cups your breast through your clothes. He tugs down the neckline of your shirt - well, his shirt - to expose your breast. Mando's thumb circles around your pebbled nipple. "Answer me, sweetheart." 

You gasp when he rolls the bud between his thumb and forefinger, sending electric shots down to your core. "Stars, y- yes. Your little slut, Mando."

"Good girl." He pinches your nipple and lightly tugs, humming when you softly moan. "Such pretty little tits," he muses.

Mando's hand stops teasing the hard bud to cup your whole breast, his other hand still pumping his fingers into you at a ferocious speed.

"So close, Mando. So. Fucking. Close." Your head rolls back onto the hard beskar of his shoulder, eyes falling shut. Your cunt is clenching so tightly around his fingers, so close to climaxing. 

Mando draws his fingers out, slowly. You whimper at the empty feeling. "Shhhh," he coos. He aligns a third finger on top of the other two and pushes into you.

"Oh my -" Your hand springs up and claws at the back of helmet, gasping, "Fuck, Mando." After a couple of gentler pumps, he soon continues with his relentlessly hard thrusts. Your clit pulses, begging to be touched, the heat and tension in your core almost unbearable. 

Mando brings his free hand up to your throat and lightly squeezes the sides; his breathing is rugged under his helmet, but not so much as yours, your pulse impossibly quick. Your fingers curl around the plates of beskar on his forearms.

"So desperate, aren't you? Maker, you're tight when you're close - so fucking close to coming all over my fucking fingers," he muses into your ear. "I'll let you come, sweetheart. Just not quite yet."

You babble, "Mando, oh - fuck, stars, Mando, you're so good at that," when his fingers pause their frantic pace to curl inside you. You curse when his thumb rubs tight circles over your clit, his fingers jolting as they're buried deep in your pussy. "So close."

Mando's hand let's go of your throat to slide up and takes your chin in his thumb and forefinger. He turns your head to the side, roughly saying, "I want to see your pretty little face when you come."

You can feel his eyes burning into the side of your face through his visor, your face screwing up and the knot in your stomach tightening. 

The pressure on your throbbing clit increases and his thick fingers repeatedly curl inside you. Before you can even ask, Mando says, "You can come, sweetheart. Come for me."

You do. You climax hard over his fingers, slowly pumping them in you as you ride out your orgasm. "Stars, Mando, fuck!"

He draws his fingers out of you, glistening in your slick. Your breathing's heavy, the rise and fall of your chest fast as he lets go of your chin and lets you rest it back against him. 

"Can I get back to flying this ship now?" Mando drags a finger along your jaw. 

You smile weakly. "Only if I get to stay here."

  
  



End file.
